bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zamorbomb9000/Tales of a Traveler-Part 2
Note:Parts of the first 9 chapters have been modified, to avoid confusion to those who have or havent read the first part, its in my blogs. Chapter 10 Surprisingly, the figure did not come back. No noises were heard, no signs at all. After the slight wounds had been mended, we moved on, though by the next day we had escaped the canyon and made our way into the open desert, and with and oddly calm wind pattern, there was maximum visibility. When efficiently out of view from the canyon walls, Daek and I were sent to scout. As he was constantly teleporting, I had to ran as fast as possible to keep up. He would have likely relented, but as my mind had suddenly dissapeared from that of Raktaans, he was troubled, and likely angry. Within an hour or so, Atero was visible from the tops of some dunes. He did not wish to go any further, and began to calculate where the sand appeared to be flowing and unstable, as well as paths they could walk on. As he studied, I was to keep watch, but my mind was on how I could tell him it was me. I could not speak more than clicks, couldnt draw in the loose sand, and should I touch him he may attack me and blame it on a rahi. I thought back to all the things we did together, and decided it was worth a shot. I quickly drew a large "9" in the sand, it was so simple it would not be blown away or destroyed. I growled at him, and as he looked over, he seemed to know what the message went. Chapter 11 On the way back, he seemed to doubt if it was really me, and asked a few yes or no questions, 1 click for yes, 2 for no. I could not explain to him how I was forced into this body as I could not tell him anything he did not ask me. He tried to act normal around me in the presence of the group, but it was almost impossible. They didnt know why he wanted to be nice to the attack rahi, especially after not knowing what that orb had done to him. He would be seen whispering to me, defending me, and saying I should have more to eat when none of us really knew what I ate. Within a few more days we came back to the dunes we saw Atero from. However, this time, something terrible had happened. Parts of the huge structure seemed to be on fire, and there were massive lines of black dots moving in from one end. Using his telescopic lens Galius could tell beings of several sizes and colors were running out the other. We took cover, not knowing what to do, and set up camp right behind a dune where we wouldnt be noticed. The next day we merely watched more, and even though Kekkrak encouraged me, I was forbidden to launch a Rhokuta towards the city, although greatly tempting. A bit later during the day however, what looked like a shooting star flashed brightly against the sky, landing in a far off part of the desert. Little did we, or anyone else, know what it was yet. Category:Blog posts